dc_comics_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Savior of Time (TV Series)
This is a Spinoff of Son of Batman about Booster Gold. Cast Nolan North as Michael Jon Carter/Booster Gold,Chronos Roger Craig Smith as Skeets, Jonah Hex Troy Baker as Vandal Savage, Black Beetle Steve Blum as Gridlock Episodes Season 1 # Booster Gold a so called Time Hero, and his sidekick Skeets goes to Cave Men times and discovers a ancient immortal Caveman named Vandal Savage. Vandal soon discovers Booster's time power, and decides to control it. # In the present, Booster saves the president from a bullet that would have killed him, he asks for his name, Booster tries to change history so his name is Golden Boy but he messes up and says Booster Gold by mistake, he then goes to find the assassin but he time travels using a watch and gets away. Booster is confused by this and Skeets explains that they left a time travel watch back in time so Savage must've copied it, Booster then puts the blame on Skeets before panicking and running away. It then shows Savage talking to the time traveling assassin who he shoots when he finds out that he didn't do his job, Savage then says he knows someone he can hire to kill Booster, it then shows Chronos. # Booster Gold is at a Taco Shop when Chronos attacks. He first tries attacking, but he remembers that Skeets was the expert, and he is just a man from the future.So he sets out to find Skeets. he finds Skeets in a desert. He has Skeets help him find a way to defeat Chronos. Soon Booster blows up Chronos. At the end Chronos remakes him self, and Vandal says "You failed me. I need someone more powerful." # Booster fights off the Royal Flush Gang before giving the King his card, saying he and his family are arch enemy material. He walks away but is then attacked by a man named Black Beetle, Booster runs up to Skeets and opens him up, grabbing a gun from inside him, he and Black Beetle fight for a bit and Booster eventually manages to defeat him, though Black Beetle escapes. Booster then says that it's actually a good thing he escaped since his laser gun ran out of charge. At the end Vandal is on the phone talking to someone, he then says he is calling in a favor. # Skeets and Booster are in a 1800s Bar when a man in a orange mask comes in. He almost punches Booster when Booster ducks hitting a man. Soon a Bar fight happens, when Booster orders Skeets to make a hologram of him, and teleport him, and Skeets away. At the end Vandal decides to hire a Manhunter to do the job. # After a montage of Booster defeating many assassins it shows him sitting down by a tree, looking at a picture of his sister, when Skeets flies up he puts the picture away. Skeets then says that he won't believe this before it cuts to Booster saying he doesn't believe this, Vandal Savage is running for president, Booster then says they need evidence that he is a criminal, when Skeets says to go back to his time where Savage is a known criminal it shows Booster stealing his suit, Skeets, a car and many other things, Booster then says no to Skeets. They then try to break in to Vandal's house but are caught and arrested. # Soon Skeets finds a way to break him out, then he discovers Vandal is causing mayhem through time, so Booster decides to go after him. They encounter Vandal in the Cowboy times where they help Jonah Hex defeat Vandal and a outlaw named the Grey Ghost. At the end they teleport to Star City during the Civil War. # While there Booster is captured by some people from the south. He is then taken to Lt. Jonah Hex, who is now in his mid forties. It turns out that Jonah actually hates the south and he is here to make sure they lose. Vandal then shows up and beats most of Jonah's men, they fight him for a while until Vandal is shot in the arm by Hex, Vandal then teleports away and Booster goes after him, he wakes up and realizes it's the first world war. # Soon During the first World War Booster meets a version of Batman and Robin who are spies. Soon Booster works with them to stop Savage and a German version of the Mad Hatter from releasing a weapon. At the end They teleport to The events of WW2. # While in WW2 Booster meets a british relative of Oliver Queen who, like Oliver, is very good with a bow. They team up to beat an Italian man named Mattone and Vandal. After they defeat them Vandal jumps out a window and teleports again, Booster then says he's getting tired of this before teleporting. He then wakes up in the Greek civil war. # Soon Booster and Skeets gets separated in time when Booster makes it to the Greek Civil war. Booster helps a Greek version of Batman called the Bat, beat a Poison Ivy that claims she is a god. Meanwhile Skeets is in the Revolutionary war helping a relative of Oliver beat The Brick, and Vandal. At the end Booster makes it to the French Revolution, and Skeets gets in The Vietnam war. Category:TV Series Category:Animated